The Siren
by DarkSyndrom
Summary: Something dark is rising in Gotham. A new threat has emerged and the only one who can stop it is the Batman, with the help of two unlikely female partners.
1. Prologue

Melody Andrews smiled cynically at the midnight sky above Gotham. She held her notebook in hand and nodded at the title. Just hours ago she had stepped off the plane from Metropolis to catch a glimpse of the one person who would make her story amazing. Lois Lane can take care of Superman, Melody wanted the Batman. This one story would take care of all her financial problems. She would be rich beyond her wildest dreams. That was why she was wandering the streets of Gotham carrying her camera and her fake Prada bag (that she filled with an assortment of junk to make it look heavier). Melody gave a small snort. She heard footsteps behind her. Loud footsteps, she wanted to think it was the Bat but after researching him for 3 months she knew better. It was probably a street mugger. Melody smiled again. She would be sure to scream right when he hit her not a second before or it would be obvious that she knew he was there and the Bat would know. She stopped quickly and her follower stumbled slightly and stopped then ran up to her drawing his gun. Melody would have to sound desperate, she had this all planned out. The thug was a real mugger but she wasn't a real victim. 3...2...1 the butt of the gun hit the back of her head and as soon as Melody felt the impact she let out a loud scream. Loud enough for the Batman to hear she thought as the world grew dark around her...


	2. The Beginning of the End

The scream had sounded real but fake, as if it were planned. Batman was on high alert. Any female who was walking down Dead Man's alley was either stupid or criminal. He examined the scene carefully. There was a splash of blood where the victim fell, most likely from a blow to the head. A hot pink wallet was on the ground lying a few feet away. Batman picked it up and filed through it finding only a driver's license and a Joker card. Batman crumbled the card in his hand and activated his radio.

"Oracle what can you find on Melody Andrews?"

"Always a question can't you call to say hi sometimes?" she countered jokingly. "Sorry I asked. Okay let's see...Melody was born in 1978 blah blah blah. Oh! Here it says that she was a huge singer in England but her vocal cords were ruptured in a car crash."

"Are you sure this is the right girl? She just screamed about a minute ago." Batman asked climbing into the Batmobile.

"Wait there's more...her vocal chords were repaired by a surgeon named Mike Groah. Unfortunately I can't get the full reports but Mike commented on the surgery and I quote 'Her voice is good as new. In fact it's mesmerizing' "

"Does she still sing now?" asked Batman as he drove to where he knew the Joker would be.

"No, she went into the newspaper business. She's currently working on a story that is said to make millions. Can you guess what it's about? You." Batman stopped the car suddenly and turned off his radio. It all made sense she wanted to be mugged so she could study him. An obsession that caused her to get into trouble. Batman quickly climbed out of his car and ran to his destination.

Melody awoke to that she was not on the streets but in fact tied up and gagged. She looked up to see a strange man looking over her. His green hair bleached skin and abnormal smile gave it away. He was the Joker. Any ordinary person would scream or yell for help but Melody was silent. She resisted the urge to show her excitement. If anyone knew more about the Batman it would be the Joker. Everyone else was in Arkham except for Ivy and Harley but they didn't care much for Batman.

"I've got to say Harley, you've done good." The clown said to a girl in a jester's outfit not two feet away,

"Thanks Mistah J! You know I do it for you." Harley replied though to Melody it sounded like a love sick squeal. Melody had somehow managed to get the duct tape off her mouth using a combination of spit and tongue and cleared her throat,

" Now that we are all settled do you mind telling my what the hell is going on?" Melody said trying to sound professional. She had done her research the Joker liked to discuss things in a quiet manner...at least until he has a fit of rage or cracks a joke.

"Anyone who wanders the streets of Gotham at _night_ is Joker prey." Harley said in a sing song voice.

"Ding ding ding! So Mel any last words?"

"How come you haven't killed the Batman yet?" The Joker's eyes looked angry yet his grin remained.

"Sorry wrong answer. Answering a question with a question is not valid." The Joker said with an maniacal laugh. Harley gave a small wave and handed the clown a mallet. "Don't worry this will only hurt a lot." the Joker chuckled. Melody saw a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait! Abcdef ghijkl mnops tuvwxyx!"

"What?" the Joker's grin turned into a puzzled frown. "What did you say?"

"It's how you say the alphabet in one word." Melody shrugged. Harley stifled a giggle. The Joker immediately gave her a reproachful look and she covered her mouth.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're stalling for a certain Bat-Brain, cause if you were doing that I'd have to kill you quicker."

"Who, little ol me?" Melody asked nervously. The Joker's grin came back and he swung the mallet. Melody heard a thud. _Weird sound for a mallet _she thought and looked to see the Joker on the ground a black figure pinning him down. The Joker began to laugh, a sick twisted laugh. The Batman hit him harder and he still laughed. Melody noticed that Harley was gone.

"If Mistah J can't have his kill then I'll do it for him!" She cried picking up the mallet. Melody knew she couln't get untied but she tried anyway and was very surprised to find that the ropes were cut. She got up swiftly and dodged Harley's attack. Melody nailed her with an impressive kick to the face. Harley was out cold.

"Fake blonde." she muttered under her breath and turned to see Batman standing in front of her. She jumped a little and then composed herself. She had prepared for this meeting for weeks yet somehow she found the Batman intitmidating and she immediately froze up.

"Duck!" he yelled suddenly and pushed her towards the ground. The Joker had brought out his machine gun. "Go!" and Melody obeyed bolting out the exit. She found herself on a waterway that led to Gotham Harbor. She heard a yelp of pain and a defeated Joker came tumbling out of the doorway. He saw her instantly and gave her a huge smile as he took out a playing card and flung it at her. Melody felt a blinding pain and the world went black. The only sounds she heard were a big splash and sirens in the distance...


	3. Siren's Song

Batman held his hand against his head in a silent sadness. Another victim fallen due to the Joker. At least the clown was in Arkham now but Harley had gotten away. Just what he needed, Harley and Ivy teaming up...again. He walked over to the swirling water where Melody had fallen. She would never had survived that it was impossible. Batman sighed deeply and then composed himself, he would brood at the batcave. It was always the same when he failed to save someone. He would tell himself how cowardly he was and then he would go back to the time of his parents' death. He had always assumed it was his fault they died and always beat himself up for it. No matter how hard Alfred chided he never got over it. Batman walked slowly to the batmobile and contacted Oracle. He relayed the events to her solemly and she commented respectfully. It wasn't long till Batman was in the cave and the brooding began...

Melody climbed out of Gotham Harbor singing a mesmerizing tune. She yanked out the "playing card" in her back and ran water over the wound. The slash healed instantly. Melody looked at her reflection in the water. Her skin now had a blue tinge to it and she was covered in scales. Her hair was now a ebony black and it floated about her as if she were still underwater. Her eyes glowed a dark green. Melody reached towards the water with a delicate hand and the water rose silently. She sang quietly and her voice seemed to echo. She know knew the power she had and walked among the streets of Gotham this time not to be robbed but to be feared. A man caught her eye and she walked towards him. The man saw her but not clearly her face was covered in shadows and her clothes covered her blue skin.

"Kind of late for a woman to be walking alone." the man said eyeing her chest.

"That depends on the woman." Melody replied in a voice that she didn't recognize. Then she sang. The voice was so melodic and beautiful yet it tore away at the man's soul. The longer she sang the more his very self washed away. "Drift away into insanity." she whispered quietly as the man melted into a puddle of water. She gestured her hands to the ocean once more and two blobs of water emerged. The blobs soon shaped into two women. They too had beautiful voices but not as powerful as Melody's. They were crystal clear yet you could make out the distinctive features that characterized them as beautiful. "Come, now Gotham will know the true power of the ocean and the Siren." Melody walked back to the harbor. Melody gave a loud mournful wail at the moon and dove into the water in search of a perfect hideout.

"Alfred did you hear that?" Bruce asked as he cleansed his wounds.

"Hear what sir?"

"That scream or wail. Why did it sound like Melody's voice?" Bruce was still not over what had happened a few hours ago.

"Master Bruce I think now is the time you should sleep, the incident is going to your head and you barely knew the girl.. I'll cancel your appointments for the day."

"I'm sure I heard it Alfred. You know how keen my ears are." Bruce retorted defensively.

"Drowsiness can often cloud the senses. Please sleep a little bit at least." Bruce smiled slightly and walked to his bed.

"You're right Alfred a rest will do me some good."


	4. Chapter 4

Harley ran off into the night as soon as she saw Melody fall into the water. She felt bad about leaving Mistah J to go to Arkham but after she saw what happened to Melody the guilt sort of washed away.

"Just what she deserved no one calls me a fake blond and gets away with it." Harley muttered as she made her way to Ivy's place. It was covered in vines so it sort of stood out but B-man could never really get through to it. To Harley's relief the vines made way for her and she rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a disgruntled Ivy who looked like she just rolled out of bed.

"Hey Red!" Harley waved with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess. Batman stopped the Joker and you got away."

"Yep." Harley said looking down.

"Come on in."

"Yes!" Harley cried though it sounded more like a "EEEEEEE!" Ivy covered her ears in annoyance as Harley skipped into the house and jumped onto the couch. She pulled out a bag of potato chips from under the cushion and turned on the TV. Ivy rolled her eyes and headed back to her room. "See ya in the mornin' Red!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ivy said with a yawn/growl. Harley turned to her favorite channel, Destructive Disasters. She pointed and laughed at the men and women who were swept away in a tornado. But suddenly it changed to the GTV News.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Harley yelled at the news woman.

"Breaking news, Arkham asylum was broken into just hours ago and the Joker is gone. Mysteriously however there were no signs of forced entry except for wet footprints. Wait…wait. This just in it appears that there is a word written in apparently the Joker's blood. Siren." Harley smashed the TV with her mallet. Unfortunately, it did not break into a million pieces like it was supposed to. Ivy must have mallet proofed the TV.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"RED COME QUICK! THEY GOT MISTAH J!" Harley screamed and began to sob. Ivy was in the room at the second just as the reporter was going on about how all of the men in Arkham were in a strange trance.

"Seducing men! That's my shtick! Someone should do something about that girl."

"My thoughts exactly." Harley replied with a smile, clutching her mallet in her hands.


End file.
